


The plane incident

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, HEED THE TAGS!!, Omorashi, Pee, Plane omo, Remus being Remus, Wetting, little angsty in parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Logan and Virgil get desperate on a 6 hour flight.. only the bathroom is out of order.RIP Roman sat between them.(Heed the tags or I'm tipping soup into your pillow cases-)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The plane incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I thought it'd be cause I got a little carried away writing Remus... I love the ship Demus as you can probably tell - 
> 
> It's 1am and I have online school early tomorrow. My education is suffering cause of omorashi lol but it's worth it-

It's half past 6 in the morning and all the sides are awake, sat on cushioned stools surrounding a large table in the airport cafe. Virgil and Logan both support the largest mugs of coffee on record, sipping at the warm liquid periodically. Both are insomniacs and so between Virgil's overthinking and Logan's overworking, they barely get enough sleep as it is without being woken up early like this. 

Janus isn't doing much better. He sits next to Remus, scrolling through his phone idly in hope to keep his eyes open. He's used to sneaking random naps during the day and waking up early only puts him in a bad mood. 

Roman and Patton are a little more awake. They steer the conversation to talk of what they will do when they arrive at the wonderful villa they've booked. Patton excitedly digs out his printed out sheet of their travel plan and begins explaining their 'plan of action' like a true Dad™. 

Remus isn't really interested in the conversation. He's rather busy pouring salt into the half empty ketchup bottle on their table. The others are too tired and/or preoccupied to take notice so he continues to do it until the entirety of the salt shaker now sits inside the red sauce bottle. He grins proudly at his work and looks around for more things to do. He spots some sachets of coffee powder and gets a wonderful idea. Can you snort coffee? Only one way to find out. 

It's a good thing Janus chooses to glance at Remus for a moment or the side would probably end up with a ton of coffee powder up his nose. "Re, stop that," he says, taking the open sachet from Remus and disposing of it. 

"But I was gonna snort it!" Remus complains, far too loud for this early in the morning. 

Virgil hisses, drawing his hood over his head. 

Logan winces, rubbing at his head as the sudden shout causes it to ache more. Sometimes he really hates having insomnia. Despite it being helpful when he's got to work through the night, it doesn't let him sleep on the nights where he doesn't have to work, leading to him constantly being tired and having headaches. 

Roman rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Remus," he mumbles, stifling a yawn. 

Next to him, Patton sips on his orange juice, checking the glowing Departure board a few metres away. "Hmm.. our gate will be open soon.." he mumbles,"Time to wrap things up guys," 

Virgil downs the remainder of his coffee in one gulp and burps into his hand quietly. 

Remus giggles, reaching for a sugar sachet. "I wonder what sugar smells like.." he mumbles, tearing open the packet. 

Virgil rolls his eyes and looks at the table, blushing just a little. 

"No-" Janus begins, unable to stop Remus in time. He watches in disgust and shock as the other side snorts a ton of the sugar. "For fucks sake, Remus.." he sighs, yanking the packet out of Re's hands. 

"Eww. It feels gross," Remus whines, rubbing at his nose, a look of discomfort on his face. 

Janus almost face palms. Instead he gives a half hearted chuckle and says,"That's why you don't snort sugar, Remus," 

"I don't like it~~ " Remus whines again, his eyes darting around the place. It's clear he's growing frustrated after sitting still so long. Janus has no clue how the side will deal with sitting still for over 6 hours on the plane. 

Janus is already a little worried about Remus today, as the side refused to eat or drink anything at home or here in the cafe. He's hoping he'll be able to coax Re to eat something on the plane even though the food there isn't the best. 

"Okay guys, time to get up. The gate's open," Patton announces, standing up and gesturing for the others to do the same. 

Logan finishes his coffee and stands up, pushing the stool in after himself. He grabs his book, his only piece of hand luggage and accompanies Patton beside the Departure board. 

Virgil and Roman are not far behind, followed by a very irritated looking Remus and Done™ Janus. 

"Everyone have everything?" Patton questions, giving the empty table a cursory glance just in case. 

Everyone nods except Remus, who just makes a whiny sound and grips onto Janus' arm tightly. 

Janus sighs, glancing at the clingy side. Remus is looking uncharacteristically tired, which despite it being a good thing (he'll sleep through a good amount of the flight hopefully) it isn't like him and only worries Janus further. 

Patton leads the group through the spacious airport, along the conveyor belt-like escalators to where their gate lies, the doors open and a bright fluorescent sign stating 'Gate 47' on. 

They all take a seat down on the blue couches provided, waiting for the flight to be called. 

Virgil slips his headphones over his head and turns on his music, already feeling a little anxious. There's so much that could go wrong on a plane- 

Remus leans into Janus, resting his head on the other's shoulder, a sleepy yawn escaping him. 

"Hey," Janus shakes him a little,"No falling asleep till we get on the plane, okay?"

"Mmm.. okay.." Remus mumbles, sitting up straight again. 

Janus shoots him a worried look, but says nothing. 

When the flight is called the six make their way along with the rest of the passengers towards the plane. Once inside they show the flight attendant their documents and proceed to find their seats. 

Virgil, Logan and Roman sit on the left, Virgil taking the window seat, Logan the aisle and Roman the one in the middle. Patton, Janus and Remus sit right across from them on the right. Patton takes the aisle seat, Janus the window, and Remus is put in between them so the two can keep an eye on him throughout the flight. 

They do up their seat belts, Janus doing Remus' as the side looks about ready to fall asleep at this point. Other passengers begin to fill in the seats around them. 

Virgil swallows thickly, feeling his chest tighten at the thought that they'll be taking off soon. 

Roman seems to sense his anxiety and rests his own hand on top of Virgil's slightly trembling one. "You're okay," he whispers, giving the anxious side a genuinely kind smile. 

Virgil tries to reciprocate, though it looks rather forced. 

Logan takes out his book and begins to read, ignoring what's going on around him. 

Across from them, Patton brings out a packet of sweets, a cute grin on his face. He opens the packet and takes one out, knowing that offering one to Remus is just asking for disaster. 

"Dee-Dee," Remus whines,"Want my octopus." 

The use of Re's intimate nickname 'Dee-Dee', one he used before Janus' name reveal and one he continues to, Janus is immediately woken up. He searches through his small backpack until he finds Remus' green octopus plushie. He hands it to him and zips his bag back up. 

Remus immediately leans into Janus, his cheek pressed up against the other's shoulder as he sleepily chews on one of the octopus' tentacles. 

Janus lets out a fond sigh and moves his hand to pet Re's hair softly. 

The plane begins to get ready for take off and one of the flight attendants goes through the motions of putting on a life jacket as safety information is recited over the speakers. 

As the plane begins moving along the runway Virgil suddenly grips Roman's hands tightly, face growing extremely pale. 

Roman squeezes his hand gently, hoping to give some comfort to the anxious side any way he can. 

Remus curls closer to Janus, clinging to him as the plane speeds up. 

Patton glances around. "Lo, want a sweet?" He asks, offering the packet to Logan across the aisle from him. 

Logan looks up from his book. He appears as if he's about to decline then decides against it and picks an orange sweet from the packet. "Thank you, Patton," he says. 

"You're welcome," Patton responds, grinning at him before taking another sweet and putting into his own mouth. 

The plane takes off and Virgil lets out a squeak, his nails digging into Roman's hand a little. 

Roman winces, but doesn't pull away, knowing Virgil needs the comfort right now. 

After a few moments they hit some turbulence and Virgil whimpers quietly, turning to Roman with a frightened look on his face. "Roman we're gonna crash," he whispers, eyes wide. 

Roman opens his mouth to reply but Logan beats him to it. 

"It's just turbulence, Virgil. It is very common on a flight. There is nothing wrong and the chances of us crashing are infinitesimal," Logan informs him.

Virgil lets out a shaky breath,"O..okay.." he mumbles, shifting in his seat anxiously. He has to pee a little, but he'll have to wait for the seatbelt sign to go off before he can get up. 

A few minutes pass and the seat belt sign goes off. He unbuckles his seat belt and moves to get up. 

"Where are you going?" Roman questions. 

"Have to pee," Virgil replies, manoeuvring past Roman and Logan with minimal difficultly. 

Logan looks up at that, realising with a sigh that he should probably get up and go after Virgil. He blames the coffee. 

Virgil walks through the aisle with his head down, feeling overly anxious at knowing tons of strangers are staring at him. He reaches the bathroom at the back of the plane. Alas, taped to the door is a note with the letters "OUT OF ORDER" in capitals. Now this is just not fair, is it? He shuffles back to his seat awkwardly, still feeling uncomfortable as he was unable to empty his bladder. He sits back down again and does his seatbelt up. 

"You alright?" Roman asks him, touching his arm gently. 

Virgil nods,"Yeah. Just a little uncomfortable. The bathroom is out of order. That's just not fair," he complains, sighing. 

Roman winces in sympathy, decidedly not mentioning that the flight is over 6 hours long. He knows Virgil drank a lot of coffee before as well and these thoughts shouldn't excite Roman as much as they do, so he pushes them to the back of his mind. 

Upon hearing Virgil's words, Logan sighs. "That's unprofessional of them. This is an 6 hour flight," He doesn't mention the fact that he's in the same boat as Virgil. 

"Yep," Virgil responds, "Why not we stop talking about it?" He suggests, slipping his headphones back over his ears and turning to stare out the small window, his head resting on the side of the plane. 

Logan returns to his book. 

Roman gets out his drawing tablet and starts drawing a few random things to pass the time. 

Virgil manages to distract himself for around half an hour, the beautiful view of the sun rising amongst clouds outside easily drawing his attention away from his discomfort. It doesn’t last long however, as all the coffee he drank in the airport makes his way through him at rather frightening rates. He shifts in his seat, trying to find a position that offers him some kind of comfort. Nothing works. 

On the other side of Roman, Logan isn’t fairing much better. He’s begun tapping his foot subconsciously as he reads, trying and failing to think of something other than his need to pee. 

Virgil sighs, shifting back in his seat then forward again. It isn’t helping. It’s already beginning to hurt a little which is never a good sign. 

Roman is finding it difficult to concentrate on what he’s drawing. It has something to do with the rather squirmy Virgil to the left of him. It takes Virgil shifting for the fourth time in five minutes for Roman to look at him. “Are you okay?” He asks, not really knowing what he expects the answer to be. 

Virgil shakes his head and crosses his legs, a quiet whine escaping him. “How much longer is this stupid flight gonna be?” He asks, glaring at the floor. 

Logan sighs, closing his book with a snap. “We've only been in the air for about an hour, Virgil. There's at least 5 hours remaining," Logan responds, a slight edge to his voice. 

"But I have to pee," Virgil whines, blushing a little as he realises how childish he sounds. 

"I assure you, you're not the only one," Logan says, shifting in his own seat,"There's not much we can really do," 

Virgil sighs, mumbles an 'okay' and turns his attention back to the window, his leg jiggling a little. 

Out of the corner of his eye Roman catches Logan squirm, clearly needing to go nearly as much as Virgil. Oh. Roman doesn't know how to feel about this. 

Patton seems to realise something's up as he looks up from the movie he's watching on his iPad to glances across the aisle at the three of them. "Is everything okay over there?" He questions, worry marring his expression. 

"No," Virgil hisses at the exact time that Logan replies with a terse,"Yes," 

Patton blinks, a little caught off guard. "Uh.. what's wrong Virge?" He questions, trying to keep his voice down as to not disturb the other passengers. 

"He has to pee," Roman says when Virgil doesn't answer, ignoring the glare the anxious side sends him. "So does Lo," he adds, trying to conceal the smug smirk that threatens a to show on his face. 

"I am fine," Logan states, though clearly he's anything but. His legs are tightly crossed and he's tapping his fingers against the leather seat restlessly, clearly uncomfortable. 

Patton sighs, taking in the right before him with a sympathetic look. Virgil and Logan most certainly don't look okay. They look extremely uncomfortable and Patton wishes he could find a way to help them, he just doesn't know what he can possibly do. "You really don't look fine, kiddo," Patton replies tentatively, not wanting to push he subject too much. 

Logan exhales shakily and shifts his position again, concealing a wince. "I can hold it," he says, though he's beginning to doubt himself. They have another 5 hours trapped inside this plane. Realistically, there is no chance of him making it out of this with dry trousers. 

"Okay," Patton replies, turning to check on Remus and Janus. He internally coos at the sight. 

Remus and Janus are both asleep, Re's head tucked into the crook of Janus' neck, his octopus plushie gently resting in his limp hand. 

Patton quickly snaps a picture, grinning to himself as he does so. This is just too adorable an opportunity to miss. 

Across the aisle from him, Virgil is finding it impossible to sit still. His bladder is achingly full and he just can't keep goddam stationary. He whines under his breath again, squirming desperately in his seat. It's evident he's not going to last much longer. 

Roman stops drawing altogether and places his drawing tablet in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him. He glances at Virgil, concerned. It's clear he's growing really desperate at this point. 

Logan is not far off. He closes his book and places it in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him also, unable to focus on the words anymore. The pressure in his bladder has gone from a slight irritation to a painfully aching hindrance. It's a strangely odd sensation, feeling his bladder slowly fill up as the minutes go by. He presses his thighs together, a quiet groan escaping from him. God, he hates this. He has to go so bad it hurts. 

Upon hearing the groan, Roman glances at Logan and realises with shock that the side is also desperate. He glances between Virgil and Logan, unsure what to do. 

Virgil slips a hand between his thighs, needing to hold himself for a moment as his bladder threatens to give up on him. "Shit," he gasps,"Roman I'm gonna wet myself," he whispers, his eyes growing wide with fear. He can't wet himself here. He's in public. He'll have to sit in wet trousers for hours and then walk off the plane in them, where everyone will be able to see what happened. Just the thought alone makes him want to cry. 

"Oh," Roman blanches, mind going blank. He doesn't know what to say. 

Virgil feels himself leak a little and removes his hand from between his trembling thighs to see if it's visible. It is, a small wet spot takes residence in his crotch area. His tears up, not knowing what to do. 

At the sight of Virgil looking as if he's going to cry, Roman touches what he hopes is a reassuring hand to the anxious side's shoulder. "It's okay, Virge. It's not your fault," he says softly, offering Virgil a gentle smile. 

"I can't... I can't hold it.." Virgil chokes out, leaning forward in his seat with his arms jammed between his jiggling legs. More leaks escape him, soaking through the front of his pants. God, he's in public here. People can see-

Logan lets out another groan, slipping his own hand between his legs as he squirms, becoming closer and closer to wetting himself. 

"Patton.. we have a problem.." Roman says, glancing over at Patton with a look that screams 'help me'. He's only just realised that if Virgil and Logan wet themselves he'll get wet too since he's sat in between them. 

Patton looks up when Roman speaks, immediately realising what's going on. 

It only takes a few more seconds for Virgil's control to break. Pee hisses into his pants in a rush, soaking straight through to the seat within seconds. He removes his hands, not wanting to get them too wet. He watches in horror as he wets himself in the plane chair, unable to stop himself despite how hard he tries. His bladder's just done with him and wants everything out now, so out it comes. 

"Vir- oh," Roman says, his eyes falling to the liquid quickly spreading across from Virgil's seat to his own, his eyes wide. 

"I'm sorry," Virgil whimpers, tears threatening to fall. He's still peeing, making a pool on the floor in the footwell. 

"It's okay, V," Roman replies,"You did really well, okay?" 

Logan whines as he leaks a little, the sound of Virgil's pee hitting the floor only making him even more desperate. He tries to remain composed even as his control wanes and more spurts escape into his underwear, seeping through to his trousers. 

Virgil finishes peeing after a while, his face bright red. He's panting just a little, shaken by the relief he just experienced. 

And fuck, Roman has to go and find it hot. 

It doesn't take long for Logan to lose control too. One second he's holding himself as if his life depends upon it and then next he's wetting himself thoroughly in his seat, pee tracing down the insides of his thighs in long quick lines. He lets out a relieved sigh, flushing a little from embarrassment. He's peeing pretty loudly, he realises. His pee migrates to Roman's seat, but there's not much he can do about it, eyes fluttering shut as the feeling of letting go after so long swamps him. His own personal little puddle forms in his footwell too. 

Patton watches it all unfold with wide eyes, not sure what to do. His poor kiddos.. 

When Logan finally finishes he says nothing for a while, just opens his eyes and glances down at the mess he's made with a disappointed look on his face. "I thought I could hold it.." he mumbles under his breath. 

"I've got some spare jackets in my backpack. You guys can tie them around your waists when we leave," Patton says, gesturing to the small backpack by his feet. 

Logan nods,"Thank you Patton", 

Virgil doesn't say anything, just turns up his music and closes his eyes, hoping to be able to fall asleep and forget this even happened for a while. 

-

When they finally exit the plane hours later, Logan and Virgil sporting similar jackets around their waists, they head into the airport on the other side to go and collect their suitcases. 

As they wait for their luggage to reappear, Logan and Virgil notice the other four are a little restless, Patton and Janus even shifting from foot to foot, faces pinched in discomfort. 

As soon as they pass the closest bathroom the four practically sprint inside. Logan and Virgil remain outside, feeling a little amused. So they weren't the only ones needing to pee on that flight then, it seems. 

When the four finally emerge, looking a lot more relaxed, Virgil gives them a look. 

Patton just giggles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thought I wasn't gonna make it for a moment there," he admits, blushing just a little. 

"Tell me about it," Roman complains,"Were never flying again I swear.." 

"You do know we'll have to on the way back, right?" Janus questions. 

Roman groans. 

Virgil sighs and says through gritted teeth,"I'm so looking forward to that," 

"Next time can I snort your pee?" Remus pipes up. 

"I.. no!" Virgil exclaims, recoiling, disgusted,"How would that even work?" 

Remus shrugs,"I've done it before," 

Beside him, Janus face palms. Of course he would've done it before. "Why did I expect any different..?" He mumbles, sighing. 

Remus only grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make a second tumblr blog specifically about omo where I'll post random drawings and head canons about the sides and general omo stuff. It’s called omosidess. 
> 
> So - if you're interested -- heh-


End file.
